RoLo
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Ororo le recrimina a Logan el no haber estado presente en la boda Jean y Scott pero la conversación no termina como ella suponía previamente. ONE SHOT. Logan x Ororo y mención de Scott x Jean. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia tras varios meses de ausencia. En esta ocasión es un One Shot mutante protagonizado por Wolverine y Storm.**

 ***No estoy del todo seguro pero probablemente haya uno o dos One Shot que funcionen como continuación de esta historia.**

 ***Parejas: Logan/Ororo y Scott/Jean.**

* * *

" **RoLo** "

X-Men Fanfic

One Shot

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 ***Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este One Shot.

* * *

 **O** roro observaba con alegría como la pareja recién casada se alejaba de la mansión bajo el vitoreo de todos los presentes allí invitados.

Sin embargo, sabía que alguien faltaba.

Alguien a quien apreciaba y a que pesar de todo debía estar en la boda.

Por ello es que Ororo decidió ir a buscarlo y decirle lo que pensaba.

En camino a donde seguramente se encontraba, Ororo decidió dejar el ramillete que había lanzado Jean. Ella sonrió ante el prospecto por esa tradición.

* * *

Sorprendentemente Logan no se encontraba en la Sala de Peligro pero si que había estado allí entrenando mientras duró toda la boda en la que ella fue madrina y Havok el padrino de Scott. Un rápido chequeo al control de seguridad le dio la respuesta.

Por lo tanto Ororo se retiró de allí y decidió buscarlo en su habitación.

* * *

En tanto, el resto de los presentes seguía con los festejos tras la boda sin que ninguno se percatara que tanto Logan como Ororo se encontraban ausentes.

* * *

Al principio dudó de entrar ya que la puerta de su habitación estaba semi abierta pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Ororo es entonces cuando se sorprendió y vio que la habitación de Logan era un desastre y que el traje que debía utilizar en la boda estaba colgado en el ropero junto con la corbata.

"' _Ro, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"._

La pregunta de Logan la sobresaltó y se dio cuenta que tal vez había cometido un error.

Al darse vuelta pudo ver a Logan de frente y con una expresión seria pero lo más increíble era que estaba desnudo y mojado. Logan había estado bañándose y ella no se percató de ese pequeño gran detalle.

Al verlo en ese estado, Ororo sintió como ella se le ruborizaban las mejillas y solo esperaba que Logan no se diera cuenta.

De pronto todos los sentimientos que guardaba hacia su compañero vinieron a golpearle.

Desde el momento de la llegada del mutante canadiense que ella se había sentido así. Al principio no podía entenderlo bien pero luego con el tiempo comprendió lo que sentía realmente pero prefirió no dejar que esos sentimientos salieran a la luz y por varias razones.

Primero que ella nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Ni en su tierra natal antes de que conociese al Profesor Xavier ni cuando vino a los Estados Unidos para formar parte de los X-Men.

Segundo por la actitud de Logan con Jean. Jean era su mejor amiga y en ocasiones se asqueaba cuando Logan coqueteaba con la pelirroja descaradamente enfrente de todos.

Por último, su enojo hacia la actitud de Jean. Había veces que sentía como Jean apreciaba las insinuaciones. En una ocasión tuvo que retirarse del lugar para no perder el control.

Sin embargo, todo ello englobaba celos. Ororo había comprendido que estaba enamorada de Logan pero no se atrevía a realizar ningún paso al respecto. Tal vez por timidez en cuanto a sentimientos debido a que nunca había tenido una relación anteriormente y también porque Jean se mantenía con una risita pícara cuando el tema de las acciones de Logan se colaban como tema.

" _Logan, lo siento. No sabía que te estabas cambiando"._ Entre tartamudeos trató de explicarse pero solo provocó que Wolverine sonriera y que se acercara a ella tal como Dios lo había traido al mundo, lo cual hizo que Ororo se sonrojara fuertemente en esta ocasión y que prontamente fue notada por su compañero mutante.

" _No tengo problema por ello y al parecer tu tampoco"._ Ororo trató de ser lo más seria posible ante la admiración que sentía.

" _¿Por qué no fuiste a la boda?"._

" _No tenía ganas ir"._

" _Maldición Logan, no seas irrespetuoso"._

Wolverine notó que Storm estaba enojada por aquella respuesta y decidió contarle la verdad.

" _Ese fue mi regalo para Jean por su boda"._

Ororo se sorprendió y todo su enojo hacia el canadiense se evaporó.

" _Antes de la boda le dije a Jean que no iría"._

" _¿Por qué?"._

" _¿En serio? ¿Acaso me querían ebrio y con ganas de mis comentarios en la boda de la mujer que todos creen que amo con el sujeto que más me desagrada?"._

" _Bueno, pero al menos podrías… ¿Un momento, cómo la mujer que todos creen que amas?"._

" _Lo que dije cariño. Una vez que recobré mis memorias por fin pude entender mi atracción hacia Jean"._

Ororo sabía que Logan había recordado tras el incidente con Wanda Maximoff, la hija de Magneto pero Wolverine nunca mencionó algo al respecto.

" _Además"._ Logan se tomó una pausa antes de continuar. _"Jean me contó sobre tu atracción hacia mí"._ Mientras Wolverine sonreía frente a ella, Ororo comprendió que había caído en una trampa.

El continuo flirteo que Jean permitía había tomado un nuevo matiz. En los últimos meses, Logan solo coqueteaba con Jean frente a ella y Ororo que trataba de controlar los celos.

El faltazo a la boda tuvo doble propósito pero la puerta semi abierta no tenía nada de inocente.

Logan pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada de Ororo y sabía que ella estaba lista.

Wolverine nunca le rehúye a nada y por eso que fiel a su estilo se precipitó sobre la mujer y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Ororo que estaba estupefacta por el actual rumbo de la conversación, sintió un latido fuerte en su pecho cuando Logan la besó y se dejó llevar por los sentimiento hacia Logan y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Ambos estaban hambrientos de deseos y sabían lo que iba a ocurrir con ellos en ese día especial para los mutantes llamados X-Men.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Cualquier duda o sugerencia, me pueden mandar un PM y lo contestaré a la brevedad posible.**

 ***Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
